The Life and Stuggles of Katie Possible
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: This is a sequel to "Mission: Love" and will follow Katie Possible, daughter of Kim Possible and Veronica, aka Shego, as Katie deals with life and the physical hindrance of Cerebral Palsy.
1. The First Day of School

Chapter One: The First Day of School

Five years after the doctors openly suggested Kim and Veronica pull the plug on their newborn daughter, Veronica smiled as she heard that same girl getting ready for her first day of Kindergarten while Veronica cooked breakfast for the family. Kim smiled and kissed the green-skinned woman good morning from behind. "It's been a long road, dear." Kim said with a smile that conflicted with her sad tone. Shego smiled. "Surgery, medication, and home therapy in addition to the normal stresses of children; I'll say it has." Veronica turned away from the bacon she was frying and hugged Kim gently. "Katie will be fine. She's as tough and as stubborn as you while smart and hotheaded like me. Nobody will mess with her at school." Kim nodded and looked over to see Jasmine and Katie walk into the kitchen.

"Get a room, you two!" Jasmine said with a grin as Katie "gently" tapped Jasmine's ankle with her left crutch and a small glare. Jasmine yelped. "You let them be happy." Katie demanded as Kim put her hands on her hips. "…says the girl who tried to suck her boyfriend Billy's face off while 'watching' a movie." Jasmine blushed and tried to come up with a retort, but both of them busted into fits of laughter as Katie and Veronica shook their heads at the pair.

Katie was a strong girl. Her black hair with natural red highlights made her look like a vampire, but her warm flesh tone and smile quickly would get rid of the idea for anyone. Katie's eyes were bright green just like her parents, but due to the strength of her right side over her left, her left eye always lagged. That same strength gave the girl a slightly awkward posture and made her lean toward her dominant side almost always unless Katie consciously sat straight. Her pink forearm crutches started with a grey plastic cuff about two centimeters below her elbow. From there, a pink rod went down from the back of the cuff while at her hands, a handle extended from the shaft. Then, the crutches terminated at rubber grips that met the floor. "Good morning…" Katie said with a smile as she found a seat and used her right crutch to leverage the chair out from under the table and slowly sat.

Veronica looked at Katie as she laid a plate of bacon, grits, and sausage in front of the girl. Katie smiled at the breakfast but knew something was up. "You know the deal. Use crutches at home and walker at school." Veronica told her as Katie looked at her Momma with distaste. "I hate that clunky piece of junk!" Katie protested. "I know," Kim interjected as she put a hand on her daughter's. "Honey, you aren't that steady on your crutches." Veronica nodded. "Those jerks will knock you down without a second thought. It's not that you can't…" Kim kissed Katie's forehead and finished her wife's thought. "…we just don't want you to get hurt." Jasmine turned to the screeching of air brakes. "Sounds like your bus." Katie nodded and grudging got into her walker.

Outside, Katie's stomach wretched when she saw the bus aid operating the wheelchair lift to take her into the short cheese wagon. "Fat chance…" Katie growled as she glared at the steps of the bus like a predator would prey. Katie dragged her aluminum pink roll cage to the door and glared at the driver who opened the door with a puzzled look. Without a word, Katie grabbed the railing and pulled up until her feet were on the first step. From there, Katie confidently worked her way up until she made it to the seats. Her legs burned with fatigue, but it was satisfying still once she found her seat and sat. After waving, Katie let herself calm down and felt a smile form on her face. _Victory is mine!_ The girl thought as the grin widened.

The ride to school was interesting to say the least. Katie was not the only one on the bus. There was a boy she quickly identified as having Down's syndrome and a girl who was severely Autistic at the next two stops. Then, Katie sighed and mentally dug through the different disabilities she read about in books Kim got her. There was also a deaf girl who seemed frightened as she got on the bus. Katie smiled at the girl and offered the girl the seat next to her. "Hi, I'm Katie Possible." Katie introduced herself as best she could in ASL she learned from her Mom and sister with her hindered hands. Seeing Katie sign, the girl giggled. "I'm Heather." The girl signed back. Katie smiled, and the girls had a silent conversation on the rest of the way to school. This clearly irritated the aid, so when Katie and disembarked after Heather, she turned to the aid. "Heather is deaf and was frightened. I would think you would have more kindness towards her, but then again, you rarely have anyone break from being passive. From now on, I want you to see us as humans, not some pets you're forced to care for!" With that, Katie stormed off the bus as her walker waited at the bottom of the steps. "Back to the cage…" Katie groaned as she walked inside the school.

School wasn't much better. It turned out all the SpEd (Special Education) kids were isolated from main population in a room that made Katie cringe. It was decorated more like a nursery than a classroom, and Heather and Katie shared a look of horror at the room as they walked in. This wasn't going to fly. "Come on…" Katie signed. "…I'm not going back until we talk to the principal." Heather nodded and followed her.

The principal's office wasn't too far away from the room. Katie walked in first and Heather after. The receptionist looked at the girls and shook her head. "We need to talk to the principal." Katie said calmly as the receptionist pointed. Katie nodded her thanks and walked into the room. The principal was an older man in his early to mid fifties. His hair was nonexistent and the man had a frown on his face. "He doesn't look too nice." Heather signed with shaking hands. Katie smiled at her. Then, she glared at the old man. He looked up and smiled. "You must have wandered into the wrong room. Let me help you get back." Katie sighed and steadied herself. Her anger at the man's ignorance caused Katie's hand to sear an impression of her hand into the wood. The man gulped. "Heather and I have one question: can we not be treated like sub-humans?" He sweated profusely. "Miss, I need to have a conference with your Mom and Dad first." Katie gripped the bridge of her nose. "Momma is going to live this." She said with a dark smile. "I'm Katie Possible." At the name "Possible", the man fell over. "That's right." Katie said. "My mom is Kim Possible." Heather smiled at the man's predicament. "Come on, Heather. Let's go to class."

After school, Katie relayed what happened. To her surprise, Kim AND Veronica were seething in anger. "We'll fix the misunderstanding." Kim said as she looked at Shego. "Tomorrow, you and Heather will join the rest of the school." Veronica promised. After Katie shifted back to her crutches and walked to her room, Kim and Veronica discussed the situation. "Principal Strickland always hated me, and he swore my children would pay for it." Kim gripped Veronica's hand. "From what Katie said, he didn't expect her to be my kid. She takes after you more than we thought then. She doesn't take any crap from anyone, even adults, and we will stand with her and Heather."

 **Read and Review. Seriously though, what do you think of Katie?**


	2. Unforeseen Danger

Chapter Two: Unforeseen Danger

The next day when it was time to go to school, Kim drove Katie to school in the Sloth and prepared for anything as Veronica took her hand and squeezed it. Kim looked at the strong antihero in mild shock. _Does Principal Strickland scare Veronica?_ Kim thought in shock because she couldn't remember anyone being able to terrify Shego, except Evil Ron. The thought of this principal being WORSE than Evil Ron made Kim shiver. _Just how evil was this bastard?_ Kim thought as the family walked into the school. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Kim said politely to the receptionist. She looked up and lost a bit of color when she saw Veronica. "We're here to see the principal." Kim continued as she pretended to be oblivious to the lady's reaction to Shego. The woman nodded and pointed them in the right direction. "Thank you very much." Kim told her with a smile.

The smile melted into a fierce scowl once the door was shut. "Sir, we need to talk." The man turned in his seat and folded his hands over his desk. "Yes?" He asked as he looked around for something. "Am I missing anything, sir?" Kim asked, confused. "Where is Katie's father?" The man asked. Kim blushed and shrugged. "There was no father. I carried her. I gave birth." Principal Strickland seemed shocked to hear that. Then, he noticed gold bands on both Veronica and Kim's hands and eyed the rings with anger. "It seems I have my answer." He told them calmly. The man then started laughing. "That is way the girl is broken. Her genetic code is mangled." Kim stood up and glared hard at the old man. "Now, see here…" Kim trailed off when she felt Katie pull on her sleeve. "Calm down, Mom." She said gently. Veronica sighed. "Go wait outside, Katie." Katie shivered. _He's managed to make both of them mad._ She thought as she went to find Heather. _I hope his family has life insurance._

Back in the office, Principal Strickland kept digging his own grave. "I have a good mind to call DHS. Two mothers is an unhealthy psychological environment for any child but especially one with special needs. Veronica tried to control herself but lost it when the man started to talk about taking Jasmine and Katie away. "Who the Hell do you think you are to punish them because you don't like me?" Veronica growled as she got in the man's face. Kim sighed. "I thought adults were supposed to grow past grudges." Kim said with a glare aimed squarely at the man. Amazingly, he still held fast. "I still have your parents' number, Miss Go. They would be happy to keep the children until such time as permanent arrangements can be made." Veronica was close to snapping. "Those demons would brainwash our daughters into hating us!" Kim glared hard at the sick asshole. "Jasmine has deep abandonment issues that have to do with why and how she was created. I will not let a broken system wound her further!"The principal raised an eyebrow. "Wounds? You want to talk about wounds?" He asked. "Your daughter burned her hand into my hand-carved mahogany desk!"

Kim went wide-eyed, grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him like a police officer would a felon to the SpEd room."This school system is fucked up." Kim growled. "Our daughter only wants to learn, but you deny her the opportunity to be truly challenged by placing her with the mentally disabled. I don't know if you know this, but there is a vast difference between the two. Physical disability may or may not result in a hindered mental capacity." Kim growled. "That is a fact schools seem to forget. It's just cheaper to chunk them all in together!" Mr. Strickland gulped. "I see your point, ma'am. Now, please put me down." Kim smiled. "I'll let go when I'm good and ready, sir." Kim growled. She tossed him into the room like a sack and slipped the keys from his belt while he fell. The principal looked up just in time to see the door shut and hear the tumblers turn to the locked position.

As the pair walked back, Veronica was very much turned on by Kim and what she did. Veronica kissed Kim deeply and would have gone further had Katie and Heather not walked up. "You two should go back to class." Kim said and signed. "We took care of everything." The children beamed and ran off. Veronica turned her attention back to Kim. "Now, where were we?" Veronica asked. Before Kim could respond in any way, they were once again interrupted, but this time, Veronica bristled at the voice. "Veronica, what are you doing back in town?" A female voice said as a male one added with disgust. "I thought you were working for that Drakken fellow." Kim noted how her wife reacted to those voices and inwardly groaned. _In-laws, just wonderful._

"We didn't know you had a friend." Veronica's dad said as he noticed Kim. Kim looked at the man, not giving him anything. "First off," Kim held up a finger as her brow furrowed. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm not your daughter's special friend, not her buddy. I'm her WIFE!" Veronica wished she had a camera at that very moment to take a picture of the faces of her Mom and Dad. It was priceless! Mr. Go stuttered out. "I-is that so?" Kim nodded. "We have two beautiful daughters together: Katie and Jasmine." The Go's exchanged looks. "So they're the ones…" Mrs. Go started. "You are not getting." Veronica growled with a deadly glare as Jasmine walked up. "In was called out of school. When I asked why, they didn't say." Kim sighed. "The short answer is your Momma's parents are trying to take you and Katie away." Jasmine sighed. "You threw Momma out when she told you she was gay. What will you do if Katie or I decide to chase girls when we get older?" The Grandparents stared in horror at the thought. "That's what I figured. Now, leave me and my little sister alone!" Jasmine grumped, "If they ever come near Katie, I'm going to Juvie for attempted murder if I stop myself."

 **Please Read and Review**


	3. Rectified

Chapter Three: Rectified

Kim looked at Jasmine and smiled at her daughter's courage and shook her head as she looked at Jasmine. "What?" The girl asked with a confused expression. Kim just sighed. "Needless heroics are your mom's department." Veronica said as she put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. Veronica looked up and noticed a devious look in Kim's eyes. "That man messed with the wrong family," Kim told them with a growl. She took out her Kimmunicator and received a shock when Wade came on the screen. He was out having lunch with a girl! Kim smiled at the scene. "Did I call at a bad time?" Kim asked with a slight blush. Wade smiled and shook his head."No, what do you need?" Wade asked. "Dig up all you can on Doctor Strickland at Go City Elementary School." Wade was a little unnerved by Kim's agitated tone. Veronica answered the question in Wade's face. "We suspect him of ignoring regulations about disabled children." Wade's face hardened. "I'll get back to you." Kim held up a hand. "One more thing…" Kim said. "Hack the school's security cameras. I have a feeling video evidence will be vital in nailing this sucker!" Wade nodded and Jasmine said, "Thank you, Uncle Wade."

Kim smiled, "Now, we go to Judge Luis and show him the Kimmunicator's recording." Veronica sighed. "Legit isn't as fun as following your own rules." She complained as Kim just smiled. In the judge's chambers, he smiled at Kim. "It's been quite a while, Kim. Last I saw you, you provided evidence to put Aviarus away and throw away the key." Kim nodded. "I'm afraid this isn't a social call, Your Honor." Kim sighed and told of what happened to Katie and Heather at Go Elementary. "Listen to this if you need evidence for a case." Kim said as she played the recorded conference. "Then, there're these pictures." She said as she went through the pictures of what amounted to a holding cell for disabled students." The judge was clearly angered by this. "Section 504 of the ADA blatantly demands equal treatment." He was fuming. "You have your warrant." The man said as he handed Kim the papers. "Thanks again, Your Honor." He nodded.

As Kim left the room, Wade appeared on the screen. "I don't see how this guy got to be a principal. The guy has a very shady past. It's strongly suspected he ran cocaine from Columbia before he went in the educational system as a teacher. From there, numerous allegations of child abuse were reported, but nothing ever came of the charges." Kim sighed. "I smell payoff." She growled in anger. "That's not the end of it, but if he ever gets put away, he won't last long." Jasmine shivered. "…and that guy is PRINCIPAL at an elementary school?!" Wade nodded. "Exactly my reaction but he has multiple aliases, so the police never made the connections." Kim punched an imaginary foe. "Alright, Veronica, we play by your rules. Take this bastard down and make it look like he was taken out by the Cartel for squealing." Kim looked at Jasmine. "Go back to school. It won't look good if you stay out much longer." Jasmine nodded as Kim and Veronica went back to the elementary school.

The pair ran into the principal's office and drew the blinds. Then, Kim ran a voice altering program on the Kimmunicator. "Boss doesn't like it when his friends betray him." Kim growled. "Tell Eduardo I didn't do anything! Federales were all over me." Veronica joined in. "Too late for that, Alexander." Then, it was done. The man lay in a pool of his own blood. Kim and Veronica quickly retreated to their house and burned the clothes and guns with Veronica's intense plasma until nothing was left except a molded block of metal. The local news ran a story about the shooting and was wrapping up when Katie came home. "How was school?" Veronica asked with a smile. "The principal was shot. Police say he was on the wrong end of a Cartel operation." Katie looked at her Mom and Momma with a knowing look but calmly went up to her room.

Kim sighed. "Are you going to take the job?" Veronica smiled. "I figured I'd wait for the heat to die down." Kim shrugged. "Once his past comes to light, I doubt they'll try too hard to solve the case." Veronica nodded and pulled Kim close as Kim said, "I'm just glad that bastard is gone. I can't think about what would have happened if he'd stayed put for much longer." Kim kissed Veronica gently. "We would still stop him. You know that, Kimmie." Veronica said as the two of them cuddled on the couch in front of a movie. When the movie ended, Kim swayed slowly up to their room and teased Veronica with her body language. Then, the pair retreated to their room for a few rounds of much needed lovemaking to release the built up tension of the day.

The next day, Katie calmly rode to school. The vice principal was much nicer than Mr. Strickland, and for the first time, Katie and Heather were treated as two regular students. Apart from the periodic bully, school was much better. In fact, many of the students thought Katie's walker was awesome, but they were confused as to why she needed it. The fact that the girl hated help was quickly picked up by the teachers. Mrs. Allen was her favorite because the woman let Katie do fourth grade work once Katie was done with the day's assignment. As Katie was walking out of the classroom, she heard a few boys messing with Heather. Something inside the girl snapped. Plasma collected on her hands as she glared at the bullies. Then, Katie made the plasma move fast enough to release a thunderous blast of sound. The bullies dropped to the ground and held their bleeding ears in pain. Katie walked up. "Are you alright?" She signed. When Heather nodded, Katie smiled. "Can I say at your house for a little while?" Heather asked. "I don't really want to go home." Katie nodded, but she was suddenly worried. _What would make Heather not want to go home?_ The Possible thought in confusion and worry.

 **Please Read and Review**


	4. Pain and Peace

Chapter Four: Pain and Peace

When Katie and Heather got off the bus together, Veronica smiled. "School was much better today!" Katie said happily. Veronica smiled and said, "I'm glad." She then raised an eyebrow at Heather who took a few steps back at Veronica's look. Katie shook her head with a kind smile. "What's wrong?" Katie signed. "Your Momma's mad at me." That response made Katie shiver. Katie then explained. "She thinks you're mad at her. She's not that good at reading lips." Veronica nodded and though she wasn't as fluent as Kim or Jasmine signed, "Hungry?" Heather brightened and nodded at the woman. "Come on." Veronica said as she motioned for Heather to come inside. Heather slowly walked inside and was clearly a little scared. Veronica noticed and thought, _She's acting as if she's been abused._ Veronica thought as she began to fix Katie and Heather a snack.

When a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich was set in front of Heather, the girl looked at it greedily, but she ate slowly. It was only now that Veronica noticed Heather was a little too thin. She wasn't emaciated, but malnutrition was evident in Heather's little body as she ate. Veronica watched for some time until she had to go to the training room in the basement and punch out her anger. When Veronica returned, she saw the friends watching TV and "talking". Then, Veronica recognized a single word Katie signed: "deaf". Heather began to cry and sign frantically. Katie's eyes widened. The girl reached to comfort her friend, but Heather leaned away. "Slow…down." Katie signed with a gentle smile. Over many tense seconds, Heather wove a sad tale. Her sperm donor of a "father" wanted a boy and, in a dunk rage, tried to shoot her as a newborn. He missed, but the muzzle blast of the gun destroyed her ears' ability to pick up sound. Her mom left instantly with Heather, but her mom struggled with getting a job. As a result, money was tight on a good week and nonexistent on a bad week. Veronica tapped Katie on the shoulder and hugged her seething daughter and asked Katie to translate for her. "I could get your Mom a job at the school." Heather smiled at Veronica. "Thank you, ma'am."

Katie smiled and started to sign and ask if Heather would like to go home later but was interrupted as a grenade broke the window. "Down!" Veronica yelled as she took Katie and Heather on each side and pushed them to the ground as an explosion rocked the house. Heather looked at Katie in terror. "I'm fine." Katie signed as Heather smiled with relief. "Who the hell are you?!" Veronica growled as she glared into the rapidly fading smoke. "I'm here for my Blue Fox." Veronica stood. "Junior…" Veronica growled. He had been a thorn in her and Kimmie's sides ever since Katie was born. The Hispanic man was obsessed with the stupid Animology quiz ever since Kim took it high school and was convinced Kim was his other half. "When will my Blue Fox show herself? We must elope together. That abomination in your arms proved it to me."

Heather saw Katie start crying at the man's words and turned back to Junior in anger. She sucked in air and screamed out in a focused sonic blast that reminded Veronica of the DC super heroine Black Canary. Then, Heather backed up, ran, and jumped into Junior's crashing hovercraft. She picked up the muscular man and glared at him. The girl's silent glare of death unnerved and terrified Junior. The girl then gripped Junior's face and forced him to look at Katie. Veronica laughed. "She wants you to apologize, Junior." The man looked at the girl in fear. Then, Heather turned Junior's face to Veronica. Finally, Heather struggled with the syllables. "Leave…this…family...alone." Then, she calmly walked away but not before punching him hard enough across the face to send him down.

"That was incredible!" Katie signed with a smile as she hugged Heather. "No one hurts my friends." Heather responded before she sucked in another gust of air and let out a controlled burst that repaired most of the exterior damage from the grenade blast. Katie looked at Heather in shock. "I'm a mutant." Heather told them as if it was no big deal. Once everyone was back inside, Heather began to tell more of her story. "My mother left the first time I screamed after Father hit her. The sound threw him across the room. That night, I lost my hearing as I said before." She said as she hung her head. "I've been on my own for about six months." Veronica looked at Katie's pleading eyes. Veronica grimaced at the infamous Puppy Dog Pout. "I'll have to talk to your Mom when she gets home, but I'm almost sure she will be ok with it."

When Kim came home from her solo mission against Monkey Fist with Ron, she was in a foul mood. "Man, Ron is so…nuts." She said with a groan. "Being a Dad made him regress." Kim said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Veronica giggled and hugged Kim from behind. "Well, your back now." Veronica said as she kissed Kim gently. When the two parted, Katie smiled and hugged her Mom. "Mom, can we talk?" Katie asked. Heather tried to hide behind her friend, but Kim's eyes caught the girl. "Katie, I thought I told you. You couldn't bring anyone home until you were older." Katie turned red from a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Mom!" Veronica sighed with a smile hid just below the surface and said, "Calm down." She then explained the situation. Kim looked at Heather and knelt. "It's up to you, Heather. What do you want?" Kim signed. With tears, Heather ran, gripped Kim's leg, and smiled pleadingly.

 **Please Read and Review**


	5. Dragons of Go City

Chapter Five: Dragons of Go City

Heather's first night with the Possibles was a rough one. The girl was too wound up from years of having to sleep with one eye open to properly sleep alone. Kim foresaw this problem and allowed Heather and Katie to sleep together until Heather felt safe enough to move to her own bed. As Heather drifted to sleep with her new sister, the girl dreamed. She was on cliff that overlooked a wide valley of green with flowers doting the grass below. The scene brought a smile to Heather's face. She was about to rush into the valley happily when the ground began to shake in a rhythmic pattern Heather recognized as massive footstep. Heather looked on in terror as a massive blue male dragon roared out from the ruins of a once majestic castle. He looked down at the girl. She turned to run from the massive beast but only managed to run a few yards before the creature's massive tail tripped her. Heather ignored the beast and struggled to her feet as a purple dragon and twin red adolescent dragons joined the first and began to chase her and snap at her. She jumped and ran faster but knew it would not help her. As the eldest dragon drew its head back to incinerate her, Heather screamed, but her powers failed her. Suddenly, a young girl with green dragon scales and wings took the torrent of flame and looked at Heather pleadingly. Heather continued to run, but the distraction only bought at most only a few seconds.

When Heather resigned herself to death, a female knight in gleaming silver armor charged out, with a battlecry and sword in hand. That's not what shocked Heather however. No, it was this knight's stead that made Heather stare. This stead was no skittish mare. No, the knight's stead was a green dragon slightly smaller than the blue one that first attempted to eat Heather! Heather watched in amazement as the pair dueled the four other dragons. As they fought, numbers counted for nothing as the mounted knight and her dragon subdued the others. However, the blue one would not go silently and ripped at the green one's neck with a swift movement of his jaws. Heather felt tears sting her as she watched the green dragon roar in pain and bleed badly from the wound. "No!" Heather screamed.

Heather sat bolt upright in bed in a cold sweat and began to cry softly. Heather's scream roused the entire household to her and Katie's room. Katie looked at Heather in fear and held the girl as she gradually calmed down. Kim was the first one to reach the room and looked at Katie in fear. Then, she noticed Heather's distraught state and knelt by the deaf girl's side of the bed. "What happened?" Kim asked kindly in a combination of sign and speech. Heather looked at the woman and shivered. Then, she began to tell of the dream. Kim listened with rapt attention to the girl and was shocked when she told of the colored dragons. _Hego is the blue one,_ Kim thought. _Mego's purple, and the Wegos are red._ As Heather finished her dream, Kim made up her mind. "Get dressed girls. We're going to the tower today." She told them with slight anger in her voice.

Jasmine sighed. "Do we have to? Uncle Hego is such a jerk and Uncle Mego is so concerned with himself that he doesn't know what's going on in the rest of the world." Kim smiled. "Jasmine, calm down. I want to show Heather that her uncles aren't so bad." Jasmine nodded. "Alright," Jasmine said grudgingly. "The moment he makes fun of Heather or Katie, he's going to regret it." Jasmine promised. Something inside Veronica knew Hego and his superiority complex would get his ass kicked by Jasmine, but she wanted to just sit back and watch the show as the family entered the monument to comic book clichés. Katie sighed. "This is going to end badly." She mumbled when she saw Viktor in his hero get up.

"What brings you here, Veronica?" The man asked before he noticed Katie and shivered. "Who is she, and why is she gimpy and slow?" The man asked as his question was met with a glare from Veronica and Kim. "Mind your tongue, Heracles." Kim growled as she got in the idiot's face. "They are your nieces, Viktor. I will expect you to respect all of our children." Kim growled as he chuckled. "Who did you even have kids, Veronica?" The woman sighed. "I came here to try and patch up our relationship as a family, but I can see we're past that point." Veronica said with a glare at her brother." Kim nodded. "That's why we moved to Go City. I convinced Veronica to try, but I guess that was wasted sentiment, since you're so angry and self-absorbed."

The Wegos walked up to the girls and chuckled. "Can you two fight?" One twin asked. Katie just smiled with a sneer and charged. She moved faster than anyone expected and beet the stew out of the Wego twins without her powers. When the fight was over, the Wegos chuckled again as Jasmine glared at Hego. "I'll make you a deal. You and I fight. I win, and you will respect me, my sisters, and our moms. If you win Viktor, we will go back to Middleton without any fuss. Do we have a deal?" Jasmine asked with a raised eyebrow. Viktor chuckled. "If you think you can…" Jasmine glared at him, closed her eyes, and concentrated. When Jasmine's hands ignited, it shocked everyone. "I don't like to use my powers, but mess with my sisters and you will regret it." She said with a level tone. "Eyes are the window to the soul, Viktor. I wonder what you'll do without yours!"Jasmine said before she stuck Viktor across the face hard enough to knock him back. "My eyes!" Jasmine smiled. "Get used to it. You're not better than everyone. Right, Uncle Viktor?" The man shivered and looked toward her voice. Then, he shook his head sadly.

 **Please Read and Review**


	6. The Wrath of Katie

Chapter Six: The Wrath of Katie

After the family left Go Tower, Jasmine heard a familiar tone from her phone. Kim laughed quietly to herself as the girl furiously searched for her phone, but Veronica wasn't laughing. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Possible worked together to give the boy back his sight through cybernetic replacements, Billy was…different. He spent less time with Jasmine and had a condescending attitude toward others. To put it bluntly, the new eyes changed the boy into a beast of sorts. True to puppy love, Jasmine was blind to the changes in her boyfriend and continued to see him as flawless. When Jasmine answered the phone, she heard loud music in the background. _Billy's at a party?_ She thought in confusion. The next sound tore Jasmine's heart out: Billy swapping saliva with someone else! Jasmine tried hard to tell herself she was just imagining it. That hope was dashed when he offered to "take this to my room". With shaking hands, she hung up and fought the urge to throw the phone as hard as she could. Still shaking, Jasmine finally looked at Kim and hugged her tight as sobs gripped the girl. "He butt dialed me while making out with a bitch." She said quietly. Kim put a hand on her daughter's back. "Shshsh…it'll be alright." Kim tried to assure her.

"I did warn him." Katie mumbled with a calm but dark tone as she used her powers to teleport to the party. When Katie knocked on the door, a sixteen year old answered the door with a beer in his hand. "W-wha a-are you doin' 'ere li' girl?" He asked. "Move!" Katie responded as she knocked the boy's feet out from under him with a crutch and sent him crashing to the hardwood apathetically. Katie made a face at the teen's odor. _How can getting drunk and smelling so bad be fun?_ Katie thought in confusion as she continued on through the deafening loud music. Katie hated loud music. Thanks to inheriting Shego's enhanced senses and her slightly slower brain processing speed, too much stimuli could make her all but shut down as her brain tried to process the myriad of information coming in. Such was the case now. Finally, Katie lost her patience and literally exploded. "ENOUGH!" She growled as a thunderous boom accompanied the burst of plasma that fried the stereo. In the silence, many just stared at her in drunken disbelief. Only one among the throngs shivered. Katie noticed the movement and quickly walked over as the crowd parted before her and opened a direct line to her victim.

Billy let go of his wench and started to splutter and pale as he saw Katie calmly walking over to him, her crutches echoing ominously against the hardwood in the silent room. "Katie…w-what are you doing here?" Katie rolled her eyes. "Check your phone, Dumbass." Katie growled as she lifted a crutch and studied it calmly. Katie knew when he saw the call because he said, "Oh shit!" She smiled darkly. "'Oh shit!' is right!" She said with a deadly tone as she clubbed him in the ribs and sent him to the floor gasping. "Billy!" The girl Billy was with cried as she reached for him. "Don't." Katie warned as she started to drag the boy outside.

Once outside, Billy got to his feet. Katie glared at him. "Katie…I was…" The boy grunted in pain and squeaked as she cut him off with a swift crutch to the family jewels. "You listen and you listen good. My sister loved you and treated you like a king." Katie growled. As he tried to look at Katie, she sent him back to the dirt with a crutch to the face. "I wasn't done." She told him. "What did you do with her gift? You threw it away as if it was some stupid trinket!" It took a bit of effort on Katie's part, but she got to her knees and looked at Billy. "Boys like you make me sick!" Katie growled as she spit in his face and went back to the house, but before leaving, Katie carefully removed Billy's cybernetic eyes.

At the house, Katie was greeted by the angry looks of Kim and Shego. "Where have you been, young lady?" Katie sighed. "Billy won't be a problem anymore." Katie said with a sigh. Kim then noticed Katie's hands. "Katie Marie Possible, what did you do?" Kim asked with a glare. "I beat up Billy and took his eyes." She said as she calmly walked over to the sink and washed her hands and the optics. "No one hurts Jazz and gets away with it." Katie said calmly. "Katie, you can't go around dismembering anyone who hurts you or your family." Kim said as the woman paled at the memory of what she did to Drakken all those years ago. "It doesn't end well for anyone." Kim said quietly. Veronica gently pulled her close as a few tears escaped Kim's eyes. The sight of her Mom crying dried up whatever rage was left in Katie and the girl hugged Kim tightly. "I…didn't know it would hurt you. All I wanted to do was make sure Billy couldn't hurt Jazz more than he already did." Katie said as she buried her face in Kim's side. Veronica lightly brushed the girl's hair and looked at her. "Some lessons only come through the School of Hard Knocks." Veronica said as she kissed Katie's forehead.

At that moment, the Stoppables pulled up in the driveway. "Looks like Uncle Ron is here." Kim said with a smile. Katie instantly brightened. "Miko!" Katie yelled as she almost burned scorch marks in the floor with the speed she ran to the door. Veronica sighed. "Between both our tendency for a temper, we're going to have to watch Katie closely." Kim nodded. "I think there's something deeper that just manifests as extreme anger." Shego looked at Kim. "Do you think she's…?" Kim shook her head. "She's too young to care either way about liking boys or girls." Kim said. "I think it stems from frustration that comes with being disabled. She sees herself doing amazing things in her mind, but bringing those fantasies to life is just a check her body can't cash. She needs to talk to a professional about this." Kim decided.

 **Author's Note: I have Cerebral Palsy myself, so this story is psychologically therapeutic in an odd way.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	7. Frozen Heart Can Thaw

Chapter Seven: Frozen Heart Can be Thawed

Jasmine sighed as she sat through another one of Mr. Barkin's lectures. For some reason, he always became meaner than usual the week of her parents' anniversary. This time was no different. Jasmine just wished the man would leave her alone about "Miss Go". The guy couldn't take a hint and move on. His heart was frozen in the past. She felt sort of bad for the rapidly graying drill sergeant of a teacher. March eighteenth five and a half years prior was probably the worst day of the man's life and the best for Jasmine. The teen remembered it fondly. A wedding on the beach with her as the ring bearer, black and green as the theme colors, and a very nasty visit from Junior all came together to turn her parents into Bridezillas of the worst kind, but hey, that's what you get when you kidnap a bride on her wedding day. Junior didn't try again for another year and a half. Jasmine liked to think it was because he had to recover from 3rd degree plasma burns over at lease eighty percent of his body. The thought brought a laugh to her lips. "What's so funny, Possible?" Jasmine started to answer. "I was-" "Detention!" He roared. Jasmine sighed. Part of her wanted to burn his butt with plasma, but Jasmine just followed orders and walked to the detention room.

As Jasmine tapped out a beat, she sighed and hummed "Let it Flow". The song always cheered her up because it matched its mother song exactly for tune, but the lyrical changes gave a certain macabre humor to Anakin's decent into the Dark Side. She was in the middle of the lines: "…The younglings that I've murdered/ Can't get to me at all…" when Uncle Wade called in. "Shego and Kim are busy with Aviarius, and there's something going on in Denmark that needs attention." Jasmine was all ears at this point. "It would appear someone that goes by the alias of The Ice Queen…" Jasmine raised an eyebrow and finished the computer genius' thought. "…she wants to make Denmark a real Arendelle, blizzard in the heart of summer and the whole enchilada?" Wade nodded with a sigh. "Some people just take movies too far." Jasmine said with a shake of her head. Wade smiled at the girl who was his niece in a sort of odd way since Kim saw him as a younger brother. "You do realize the irony of that in the way you got your name?" Wade asked. Jasmine sighed. "A princess is cooped up in the palace only to fall for a charming thief in an Arabian city of Agrabah." Her eyes widened as it hit the teen. "I see the similarities." She said with a sneaky smile as she shook her head at Barkin and simply vanished in a green flash. "I thought her Mother was trouble…" Barkin lamented quietly as he shook his head in his hand with a sigh.

When Jasmine appeared in Denmark, she knew the country would be covered in snow, but the sight still shocked her. Wade wasn't kidding. The place was white with at least ten foot of powder and growing deeper by the second. Jasmine's powers, not as powerful as Shego's, only protected her from the cold. Jasmine glared at the snow and looked around for its source using infrared glasses Wade designed for her. When Jasmine saw a human-shaped form about three hundred yards from her, the girl ignited her hands and smiled as she manipulated the heat of the plasma until it appeared invisible. The form was definitely feminine and fairly attractive to Jasmine's eyes. As the teen hero moved closer, she could hear the girl singing in Russian. Jasmine recognized the tune and started to sing the English version: "All the Things She Said" by t. A. T. u. The girl stopped singing when she heard Jasmine harmonize with her. In tandem, the blizzard picked up in the immediate vicinity of The Ice Queen. Jasmine continued to burn her plasma in a part of the invisible spectrum, but the plasma spread out and cut through the snow with ease. The Ice Queen saw this and her fear increased. Jasmine groaned at her own blunder and backed off the plasma.

When the power retreated, the storm did not return to its full power like Jasmine expected. The porcelain-skinned woman looked at Jasmine with thankfulness in her eyes. Jasmine reached for the young woman but a blast of green power took the girls to the offensive. Jasmine sighed when she saw Katie. Jasmine looked at her sister with a glare. "What are you doing here?"  
Katie smiled. "When you didn't report in, Uncle Wade sent me in as backup. I didn't realize you were…preoccupied." Jasmine blushed hard. The woman glared at Katie. "I'm already taken, foolish girl." When her eyes glowed white, Katie tensed and readied for a fight she hoped wouldn't come. Such a showy teleportation took a lot out of the disabled girl, but she fought the weariness by focusing on her anger.

Jasmine got between the two of them as Katie teetered dangerously. "Let's start with a name." Jasmine said gently as she maintained a glare of warning. "My name is Elisabeth, and my father wasn't too excited when I told him I was in love with my sister, Amelia." Jasmine nodded. "…so you ran." Elisabeth smiled faintly as the raging storm became a gentile snowfall. "She has power over fire like you. In fact, I thought you were her when I saw you through the storm." Elisabeth said with a hollow laugh, "…but she is back in Mother Russia about to be married to a fool." Katie smiled. weakly "Don't run…love is a gift, no matter its form." Elisabeth gave a slight nod to the young girl and disappeared with the snow in swirl. Jasmine gently took Katie's hand and combined their power to carry the sisters back home.

As soon as Jasmine landed and got her footing, she started spoon feeding Katie a high-glucose solution. When Heather saw Katie, she sighed in annoyance at Katie's stubbornness and calmly turned on the TV. A Russian news network was covering a freak isolated snow storm that twirled and tossed so thick with snow, the cathedral could not be seen. A smile crawled across all three sisters' faces. A familiar voice could be heard yelling in the background. The subtitles read: - _yelling in the distance- "Get your hands off my bride, you…!"_ The rest of the subtitles were blanked out because the words translated (painfully accurately) to a string of expletives.

 **Author's Note: This is NOT a Frozen Crossover. It's just me playing ideas in the movie. Yes, I do back Elsanna, but the incest...My personal opinion is that Elsa is Rapunzel's twin sister and adopted by the royal family of Arendelle, thus not related.**


	8. Dragon Dreams

Chapter Eight: Dragon Dreams

Katie smiled at the TV as she watched the mayhem unfold on the screen. Something drew the girl to the back of the house. _Was it a mouse?_ Katie questioned as she got to her feet and a scream met her ears. Jasmine seemed to turn a deep shade of red as Katie looked into her sister's room. "Did you hear that?" Katie asked. Jasmine tried to hide her blush behind a pillow, but it didn't exactly work. The heat from her face was fierce enough to burn the pillow to ash. "Great…" The teen mumbled as she patted the side of bed next to her. "Come up here." Katie sighed, leaned her crutches against the nightstand and met her sister on the bed, Jasmine opened her mouth, but Heather's hypersonic scream sent the sisters crashing to the floor.

Katie got to her feet faster than Jasmine and raced to the door. When Katie got to Heather's bedside, she took the girl's hand gently and looked at Heather in worry "What did you see?" Before Heather could answer, Kim and Veronica appeared in the doorway. Katie, young and innocent as she was, asked, "What's with the cheerleader/teacher getup?" A quick look at her Moms' disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes had Jasmine blushing like mad. Heather started to tell the family of another "Dragon Dream". Such visions in the night had become commonplace for the girl, but the family still had no answers. When Heather opened her hand to show a white crystal shard, Veronica felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Another shard…" Veronica said with a depressed tone as she looked at Kim. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Kimmie, you know by now. Victor is not above lying to get things perceived how he wants it." When Kim nodded, Veronica continued. "Long ago, Dragons did exist." Veronica sighed. _Jake is going to kick my ass for this._ Kim sat up. "The 'meteor' wasn't a meteor; it was a Dragon's Eldunari, the creature's soul locked in a crystal." Kim nodded. "That makes sense in a weird way. You and your brothers gained the dragon's abilities when you came in contact with the shattered Eldunari. Though, it was probably a Mage Dragon. The ability to clone oneself and shrink is not a natural ability of dragons." Kim said calmly. "…but it can be achieved through the use of magic." Kim smiled at Veronica's stunned expression. "After Ron's 'Monkey Power', I began to do research." She explained with a shrug.

Veronica sighed and lit her hand. Then, she looked at it in sadness. "Is that why Heather is having these dreams?" Kim asked with a pained look. Veronica nodded. "It happened to all of us." Veronica said calmly as she looked at Kim. "For the first weeks, we dreamed of the Dragons. Then, I ran into an older short Chinese man and his Shar Pei who taught me how to control my powers. I passed the techniques on to my brothers. The rest is history you know, Kimmie." Veronica looked at the clear shard in Heather's hand and walked up to Heather. "May I see it, Honey?" As Heather reached to hand the shard to Veronica, it vanished into the little girl.

Heather looked at her hand in confusion and failed to notice herself start to float off the bed until she bumped the ceiling. "Calm down, Heather." Veronica said gently. The woman then manipulated her plasma to act as micro thrusters and joined the frightened child. "Close your eyes; relax and concentrate," Shego signed. Heather did. She suddenly shivered and fell back to the bed with a terrified look on her face. "The purple one…" She signed over and over. Katie gently took her hand and squeezed it. Heather responded by crying a fountain of tears. Then, she signed. "…my father." Veronica growled. "I knew Arnold was a self-absorbed ass." Veronica growled as fire danced wildly on her hand. "Jasmine, keep an eye on your sisters." Kim said with a look that said she meant business. Jasmine nodded calmly as the parents left.

Kim and Shego didn't bother with a car. Both coated their bodies in plasma and shot off as the convection currents of the plasma kept them aloft. Veronica looked at Kim as they approached Arnold's civilian house. "You want to knock, or should I?" Kim glared hard at the door. "Allow me, please and thank you." Veronica felt herself moisten a little. _I just LOVE you when you go grey like this, Princess!_ Veronica thought as Kim destroyed the door. When the duo landed, Kim groaned inwardly. _They just HAD to visit the egocentric prick today._ There, looking at the pissed off pair, were Mr. and Mrs. Go. Arnold looked at them with a smile. "Have you come by to say the city wants to give me a trophy?" Kim shook her head. "Come on, you bastard!" Kim said as she picked him up angrily and tossed him into the wall with enough force to make a large crater in the rock. "You probably don't remember, but one of your flings resulted in a child, who you tried to kill when she wasn't a boy!" The Go's looked at Arnold with terror-sticken eyes. "How could you?" Veronica rolled her eyes at her mother's response to Arnold's actions toward his unwanted daughter. _Hypocrite..._ She thought but said nothing.

Kim smiled. "That's alright, Ma'am. The cons will love him in prison once they find out what he's in for." Arnold paled at that. "Please have mercy, Kim Possible!" Kim punched him in the face. "DID YOU HAVE MERCY ON HEATHER?!" Arnold gulped as Kim walked him to Go City Police and explained. "Come on, scum." The policeman growled as he led Arnold away. Back at Arnold's house, Veronica's parents looked at Kim and their daughter. "C-can we see Jasmine and Katie?" Veronica was staunchly against it, but Kim was willing to give them a chance. "Come on, Veronica." Kimsaid with the Puppy Eyes. "Fine…" Veronica said. "…but we keep an eye on them while they are at our house."

 **Please Read and Review**


	9. Meeting the Master

Chapter Nine: Meeting the Master

The Go's proved to be…interesting house guests. Kim thought so as soon as she saw the staff Mister Go carried. It was grey and crescent-shaped. There was a socket in the base of the head of the staff, and Kim took note that looking at the staff for any amount of time brought images to her mind of fire and destruction. _Get a grip!_ Kim thought to herself. _They are your in-laws, not monsters._ Kim reminded herself with a sigh as Katie walked in and sat down across from the pair. "Would you tell me a story, Grandpa?" Kim was surprised that Katie warmed up to the man so quickly. When the man opened his mouth and spoke, a warning went off in Veronica, but she calmly listened to her father as the man began his tale. "Our family's history begins long ago." He told her. "In a land called Alagaesia, dragons and other beings after a time of war formed the Riders as a go-between for dragons and other races. Our ancestor was betrayed by the Order and simply sought peace." Veronica snorted. "That's not the version Jake and his Grandpa told me." She said to herself. "What happened?" Katie asked. "When he petitioned the Riders after his beloved Dragon was killed, because of corruption in the ranks, they refused him." Veronica glared at her father and stood between Katie and the man. "Time for you to go…" Veronica said with a glare.

Huntsman smirked. "You don't have the power to stop me, daughter." Huntsman gloated. "I will reform that Eldunari and resurrect the dragon of our ancestors with it to rule the magical world as well as this one." Veronica groaned and thought, _Father is Drakken if he was competent and a magic villain._ "I really should have seen this coming." Veronica said calmly before she turned to Kim. "Kimmie, focus on the jewel I gave you and let its power flow over you." Huntsman looked at the emerald in Kim's shirt and stared. "The Dragon's Eye…!" Even as he spoke, green fire covered Kim's body. When the fire dissipated, Kim was in a gleaming set of polished silver armor with dragon patterns across its metal and armed with an impressive Longsword and shield. "V-Veronica, what the Hell…?!" Kim tried to speak, but her voice died in Kim's throat when the woman saw Veronica enveloped in "plasma" which by now, Kim felt it safe to call the substance Dragon's Fire. When the Dragon's Fire dissipated, a large European dragon stood in Veronica's place and glared at Huntsman, her glowing emerald eyes shining brightly against Veronica's largely black scales with pencil lines of green that traveled along Veronica's spine, split at her shoulders and hind legs, and flowed down her legs before running into her green underbelly scales. Veronica roared loud enough to throw the Huntsman into a wall and looked at Kim.

 _Get the kids,_ Kim was stunned for a moment. Then, she smiled, _Just like Eragon…_ Veronica snorted in annoyance as Kim gathered the kids. _Yes, Little One._ Veronica said calmly as Heather stared at Veronica's dragon form. Jasmine smiled at the sight of her Momma but didn't get on the dragon's back. Instead, the teen closed her eyes and let her own Dragon's Fire, royal blue, cover her body. An adolescent dragon that looked like a miniature Sapphira with a shorter neck stood by her Momma Kim looked at Katie as the girl tried to go Dragon but couldn't. Kim sighed and picked up Katie. "Don't worry. You'll get it, Katie." Kim told the girl as she looked as if she were about to cry. _Off to New York…_ Veronica announced as the family flew off.

Jake and Rose were training on the rooftop like they had been doing every day for a few hours ever since they became an item. Spud and Trixie were watching the fight with keen interest. After all they both had stakes in this sparring match. Trixie was going to take Spud for everything he had, and she knew it. The skateboarding space cadet was too confident in Jake's powers. Of course, Spud overlooked a woman's secret weapon. As Jake sent a punch at Rose, the girl gripped Jake's wrist and pulled the young dragon into an intimate embrace. Then, Rose threw a distracted Jake over her shoulder. Luckily, Jake used his wings to right himself and flew at Rose. As Jake impacted her body, he lost concentration and reverted back to his human form. Rose giggled at the effect she had on the American Dragon and kissed him gently. Trixie raised an eyebrow at Spud and smirked. "Told you the girl's got skills." "No fair," Spud pouted. "Chicks get all the breaks."

Veronica smiled at the scene and landed. As Veronica's massive form rocked the roof, Spud and Trixie screamed. "Evil black dragon!" Spud yelled as he cowered. Kim shook her head and sighed as she and the rest of the family dismounted from Veronica's back. When Veronica turned back into her human form, she sighed and gestured to Spud, Trixie, Jake, and Rose. "Kim, meet the Buffoon East Cost Version: Spud, Trixie, Rose, and Jake." As Veronica introduced them, the group waved in turn at Kim. Rose walked up to Veronica and scratched her head in nervousness. "Sorry for that, 'You're pelt will hang on my wall!' bit when we last met, Shego." Kim's eyes flared, and she walked up to the former Huntsgirl. "Threaten her again and it won't be pretty." Kim growled as Jasmine nodded in agreement with her Mom and cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Who are you?" Rose asked, unphased by the woman's threat. Heather and Katie looked around and paled at the insuring beat down that was coming. "Where is the Dragon Master Momma told us about?" Katie asked, worried for Rose's safety.

"I am here, young dragon." Jake almost fell back as the man seemed to appear from nowhere. "Gramps, you have to stop doing that!" Fu Dog looked at Rose, having appeared soon after the old man, and said, "Rosie, I wouldn't piss off a Dragon's Rider. It never ends well." He then noticed exactly who Veronica's Rider was and chuckled, "Ernie owes me for a change.' He whispered. Then, he spoke louder. "I told you a hero would snag your heart, Hot Head." Veronica glared at the dog. "Watch it, Fleabag." "Enough!" The old man demanded. "Lets go inside. Then, you can tell why you are here, Veronica."

 **Please Read and Review**


	10. Training and Tests

Chapter Ten: Training and Tests

Professor Rotwood, disgraced scientist and current high school science teacher, sighed as he watched his students work and make fun of him about his theories. Mystical creatures existed. That much was certain to the scientist, and finally, the man thought he had the perfect proof. As the students continued to work, the professor reached in the bottom drawer on the right side of his desk and released a false bottom in the drawer. There was a small rectangular photo laying face down in the compartment. The professor picked up the picture and adjusted his monocle. Two people were fighting in the still shot. One was a redhead of about sixteen. The other looked to be in her twenties, had jet black trusses of hair that stopped just below her shoulders, and a slight green tinge to her pale complexion. That is not what interested the man however. Gathered around the woman's hands was fire, green fire. A smile dared to twitch onto Rotwood's face. _A Phoenix!_ His mind shouted. _I've found a Phoenix!_

Back with the dragons, Veronica shook her head. "Master," she said with respect Kim had NEVER heard Shego use before. "The Huntsclan has found our family." She looked at Kim who looked at the children and her teenage daughter. Kim bowed on one knee in her armor. "We came to see if you and Jake would help us train to properly defend ourselves." Kim looked at the dragons and Rose. Jake chuckled. "I taught Veronica all I know of our kind." The old master nodded at his former student. "That you did, young dragon, but you cannot teach her everything I know." The short man looked at Veronica. "You and I will train. Jake will teach your children, and Rose will teach your Rider how to fight like a Clansman." Rose shivered at the mention of her past, but Jake smiled andkissed her cheek. "You'll do great. Kim is already a skilled fighter. She just needs some weapons training." Jake explained. Veronica grinned. "Don't beat the girl too bad, Kimmie."

Rose's eyes took on a fiery look as the rest of the group left Kim and Rose on the roof. Rose drew a metal staff from her back while Kim summoned her sword and shield. Kim glared at Rose as the latter took on a relaxed stance and charged. As the staff came down on Kim, the woman stopped it with the flat of her blade and rolled her wrist. The action threw Rose off balance. Kim used the opening and pressed her attack. Suddenly, Rose let a grin pass her lips and close to thirty Shadow Clones surrounded the Rider. Kim only laughed. "Some things never change." The superspy mumbled as she focused and created two clones. Kim wanted to create more, but the creation of these duplicates took much more of her energy than normal. Rose smiled as Kim and her clones took on the Army of Shadows Spell Rose conjured. As they fought, Rose explained, "At their core, the abilities of Veronica and her brothers are magic-based. Since your armor is also mystical, it takes more energy to use your powers in the armor." Kim smiled and reabsorbed the copies. The change in Kim was instantaneous. She became faster. " _The hare is faster than an army of ants._ " Veronica spoke in Kim's mind. When Kim gave her a mental perplexed look, Veronica sighed, " _The Master can be cryptic._ "

Back with Grandpa and Veronica, the old man was impressed with how Veronica had innately tapped into some of her dragon abilities without training, but he knew that any slips in concentration or an emotional burst would cause her powers to behave erratically. "Young dragon, to defend your family, you must become master of your emotions. The raging fire cares not what is in its path and can only destroy." Veronica shivered at the thought of her powers accidentally harming anyone in her family. "Yes, master." The old man smiled. "What brings your mind peace, young one?" Veronica sighed and looked at her master. "Kim…" The woman said simply. "When I was ready to rip my brothers to shreds and leave them to clean up their own mess, Kim was there to rope me back in. At her graduation, a mammoth of an alien Amazon almost killed Kimmie. I felt my source of peace going and when wild on the woman." The Dragon Master smiled at that. "You would say Kim keeps you in control?" He asked. Veronica smiled and nodded. "When my power or emotions threatens to overwhelm me, she has always been there to pull me back from the brink." The old man chuckled. "Alone, a dragon's own power can destroy them and make them beasts. A dragon Bonds with a Rider to keep that power under control and help the dragon aim their emotion. An arrow thrown will not be likely to hit its target, but an arrow shot cannot easily miss."

Jake was glad he had Jasmine to help him with her sisters, but even with that, Katie seemed to be the one with the most trouble. Even after her sisters managed to go full Dragon, Katie could still only gain one part at a time and failed to hold them simultaneously. "What's wrong with me?! I can't do it!" The girl yelled as tears began to stream down her face. Haley, Jake's sister, smiled and put a hand on the young girl's shoulder. Katie violently pulled her shoulder away and stormed out of the training area.

The professor was walking by an old shop when a girl bumped into him and almost knocked him over. "Watch where you are going, you little-" The man stopped when he got a good look at the girl. He looked at the picture of his "Phoenix" and back at the girl. _Can it be?!_ The man thought in shock. He cleared his throat and looked at the disabled girl. "Pardon me, little girl. Do you know this lady?" He asked with a concerned look. The wheels started turning in Katie's head when she saw the picture of her Mom and Momma. _He's either a cop or an agent of the Huntsclan._ Katiereasoned inher mind. "She's my Momma." Katie said calmly. Rotwood was elated. "Why are you looking for her?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow. "I-uh…I am doing research." Katie's eyes began to burn with anger. "I'm sure you are." In a blur of motion, Katie burned the picture to ash, unconsciously went full Dragon, and flew back into the shop.

When Katie came back in, everyone looked at her. "You did it, Kat!" Jasmine said with a happy smile. Katie sighed and landed slowly. She was afraid to return to her human form because she was almost certain her crutches got burned up in the change. Heather smiled. "Lean on me." She said gently. Katie reluctantly did so and instantly returned to her human form once her head touched Heather's body. Jake watched with keen interest. _A Dragon doesn't revert unless emotionally confused or comfortable._ He thought. _I wonder how far "comfort" goes._

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Author's Note: I'm still a little shaky on growing Katie and Heather's relationship beyond friends. What do you think I should do?**


	11. New Problems and Old Feelings

Chapter Eleven: New Problems and Old Feelings

Katie sighed as she looked up at Heather. The girl's bright smile and blue eyes made Katie freeze. "Are you ok?" Heather asked Katie in worry for her friend. "I feel ok…but I'm more worried about this nutcase that thinks Mom is a Phoenix." That got Jake's attention. He walked toward Katie and looked into the young dragon's green eyes. "What did this man look like?" He asked gently as he offered her a hand so she could lean on him and walk to a table. Katie took out a pencil, and began to sketch the man. Jake facepalmed. "Professor Rotwood…" Kim looked at Jake. "Who is he?" Jake shook his head. "He used to be a teacher, but now he's the principal at the middle school." Jake said as he looked at the sketch. Katie shivered. "He has a picture of Mom and though she was a Phoenix." Jake looked at his grandfather. "This man has been known to act foolishly before." He said, "I hope he is wiser since the last time." Jake shivered. "I hope so, too, Gramps."

In fact, Professor Rotwood was pouring over the photo of Veronica. "Where are you, you beautiful creature?" He asked with a light touch to the picture. Strangely, the man felt entranced by the photo. Her beauty was unfathomable. Only a mystical creature could create such a feeling of beauty within this man. Then, he remembered the little girl with the deformity who said that the beautiful Phoenix was her mother. _I wonder if the little one was delusional._ He thought. _If only I knew where to look…_ The man thought as he let out a depressed sigh. There was a sudden knock at the door. A man in a suit stared at Hans with unblinking eyes. "May I come in, professor?" A jolt of excitement ran through the German's body. "YES!" He yelled in excitement as he quickly flung the door open in a quite undignified manner. The man in a suit looked at Rotwood with confusion for a moment. Then, Rotwood calmed his answer to a more professional tone after the disgraced professor cleared his throat. "I mean…uh…yes, of course." He stepped aside and gestured kindly for the man to sit. "We believe you have been in contact with a dragon's nest." The professor gasped and pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. "Mien good sir, I have studied dragons for decades, und I would know if I was around a dragon at any time."

The man in a suit frowned at Rotwood's claim and straitened his suit. "Sir, the Organization I represent has been studying _Homo dracanus_ for generations, so forgive me for not trusting the skills of a novice." The man told Rotwood as he folded his arms. "I am interested …" The man got up, walked to Rotwood's desk, and picked up the picture of the "Phoenix". "…in this woman, however." Rotwood swallowed hard. "Her? She is nothing…only the subject of some recent study." The man smiled and seemed to understand. "Indeed…but would you not like to capture her for…closer examination?" Rotwood's heart stopped for a fraction of a second and his nerves began to bleed through. "Capture? I do n-not know h-how." He stuttered. The man in a suit inwardly rolled his eyes as he produced a strange net gun. "This Sphinx Hair net will neutralize her while she is in it." The man smiled and laughed lightly. "Serve us well, and you will see the fame and notoriety you crave, Professor." As the man turned to leave, Rotwood stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "Uh, excuse me? How will I contact you when she is captured?" The man in the suit smiled a smile that made Rotwood nervous. "We will know, Herr Rotwood."

Back with Veronica and Kim, Fu Dog smiled as he came out of the potions room with a vial of glowing purple liquid. "Let's worry about that stuff later." He turned to Katie. "Kat Kid, I've got something I think you will like." He said as he eyed her unsteady form leaning on the table. "Here is a mix of Hydra blood, pixie dust, and a dash of Phoenix Fire." Katie looked at the odd concoction skeptically. "What is that, Fu?" The dog just smiled. "It will give you back your body in full. Isn't that awesome?!" Kim gulped as Veronica took a step toward the two to stop Katie, but the green woman only sighed heavily and stopped when she saw the deadly fire lit in Katie's eyes. "You shouldn't have done that, Fleabag." Veronica told him as Katie snatched the potion from the Shar Pei and threw it against the wall before scorching the liquid to evaporation with flame. "Don't ever do that again. Understood?!"

The dog shuttered at Katie's rage. "What did I do?" Katie glared and picked up the dog with ease due to years of strength building in her arms to make him look her in the eyes. "I have spent years fighting between my own fears and outside pressures. People saying, 'Oh, I know how it feels.', 'I wish I could do something to help.', and my personal favorite, 'If I could take your pain, I would.' I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I hate it when people think they know SHIT about my life! Did you ever think to ask if I wanted to be cured, Fu?" She asked him. "No, you didn't. At first, I would have taken the potion in a heartbeat, but I am stronger because of my weaknesses." Katie growled before she dropped the poor dog.

Veronica smiled at Katie. "Do you need a sparring partner, honey?" Katie nodded and went to stand, but the old Dragon Master help up a hand. "Before you go, young one, I have a gift for you." The room filled with light as the Dragon Master created a bright ball of Dragon's Fire above Katie's hands. A set of forearm crutches just like the ones she had before they burned up the first time she went full dragon landed in Katie's hands."Young dragon, these will vanish when assume your dragon form and reappear around your arms when you return to your human form." Katie giggled and began to cry with tears of joy at the old man's gift. "Thank you very much, sir!" The old man bowed with a wide smile. "It was my pleasure, Katie. Now, you are ready to train with your mother." Katie smirked evilly at that.

On the roof, Katie and Veronica took their stances. Veronica didn't have time to react as Katie charged her and knocked the woman on her ass by sweeping a leg with her crutch. "Dirty, I have taught you well, my young apprentice." Veronica growled in her best imitation of Emperor Palpatine's voice. Katie smirked as Veronica swung, but Katie was ready and dodged quickly. "When we left," Katie dodged Veronica's strikes as she talked. "I was but a learner." Katie began striking with speed Veronica hadn't seen the girl use in her practice drills at home. _Something has shifted in you, my young Padawan._ "Now, I am the Master." Katie finished the iconic quote and balanced into a spin kick on her crutches. Veronica grinned and caught Katie's leg. "Much to learn, you still have, mine old Padawan!" Katie quickly caught herself on her crutches before she hit the concrete after being thrown. The young girl looked up to see her mother in the air in a parabolic arc toward Katie. Katie quickly blocked Veronica's fiery hands by putting her crutches into an X and leaned in on Veronica. "You have lost." Katie stated giggling. "No, no; YOU have lost!" Katie pushed out at that moment. Veronica landed on her back and smiled at her daughter.

Before Katie could celebrate victory, the sound of air rushing past her assaulted Katie's ears, and a black net pounced on Veronica. Katie watched her mother struggle against the net to no avail in horror. "Mom!" The girl cried out in fear. _Sphinx Hair…That means..._ Veronica's eyes widened. "Katie, stay back!" Veronica ordered. _Kim!_ Veronica roared through their Bond. Kim rammed through the door in her armor. As Kim jumped to cut the bindings with her sword, she felt an annoying prick in a very small uncovered spot on her armor. Kim stumbled as the toxin began to take effect her. She collapsed only seconds later on top of Veronica, the redhead's arms splayed out protectively over her dragon. "Mom?! Momma?!" Katie cried in panic. From anther rooftop, a man chuckled. "The Dragon AND her Rider as a bonus? Huntsmaster will be most pleased."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	12. Rescue

Chapter Twelve: Rescue

Katie looked into Veronica's eyes for a long moment before she and Kim suddenly vanished into a portal. "No! No! NO!" Katie growled as she ran back to the others. "Huntsclan captured them." She said quietly. Jasmine walked up to her sister and knelt to be at the six year old's level. "We will get them back, Katie." She kissed the terrified girl. "I promise." Katie shivered at the tone in her sister's voice. Then, Jasmine's plan came into focus in Katie's mind. "I can't lose you, too!" Jasmine pretended not to hear her sister's plea. "Stay here with the others. I need you to be strong for me." Jasmine brushed a tear from her sister's eyes. "Jassie, please don't do this, sis!" Jasmine smiled at her sister. "Remember Katie: 'Anything's possible of a Possible.'" Katie braved a smile as Heather put an arm on the girl's shoulder. "They will come back." Heather signed before she pulled Katie into a hug. Jasmine watched the scene for a moment with a smile on her face. Then, Jasmine put her mind on focus and turned quickly before her will to go ebbed away.

Jasmine walked over to the American Dragon and Master. "I'm getting my Moms back." Jake stared at the older sister in shock. "Huntsclan HQ is a fortress! You'll never get to them." Jasmine ran at Jake and slammed him into the wall. "We just lost our parents, asshole." The Dragon Master got between them. "I understand your pain, young dragon." He looked her in the eyes. "The spider snares the most unwary fly." Jasmine growled dangerously at them. "If you want to leave them at the mercy of the butchers, be my guest, but I will rescue my parents. Jake, under no circumstances are you to let Katie or Heather follow me!" Jake nodded. Just like Veronica, Jasmine could be terrifying when she wanted to be. Jasmine felt the old man put a hand on her shoulder. "This is unwise, young one. You will be taken easily." Jasmine laughed. "Take it easy, Old Man. I have a plan." _I just hope they will listen to me._ Jasmine thought as she banked hard in the air toward Go City.

Once Janine made it to Go City, she groaned at the plan she had, but she really had no other option. _I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass._ Jasmine thought before she walked to Go Tower. Jasmine used her inherent Glow to open the tower. Hego met her with a smile. His eyes had healed since their last encounter, but he now had black scars around his eyes. He laughed when he saw his niece. "Have you come to join Team Go and take my sister's place as Shego?" Jasmine's jaw dropped. She didn't fail to notice that the man didn't refer to Veronica as "her mother", only "his sister". Motives became clear in an instant for the teen, and she decided to play it to her advantage. "Uncle Victor," she spoke in mock surprise and joy. "Are you serous?!" She asked as she squealed. Once Jasmine got close to the man, however, the mask dropped in an instant. She picked him up and glared.

"Even after all this time, you still put your stupid fucking 'team' first!" Jasmine growled as her pupils shifted to the reptilian slits of a dragon's eyes. "Where's your duty to family?!" She roared. Victor began to stumble over his words as he watched Jasmine's skin grow blue scales. "I-it c-can't b-be!" He said with a shiver as his eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Be what? Be real?!" Jasmine countered. "You seem to think that if two women love each other, it can't be REAL!" Jasmine truly roared this time. Victor was dangerously close to wetting himself in fear at this point. "The psychiatrist told us the dragons were just a subconscious manifestation of our powers!" Jasmine growled and slowly let the man up. "Get Arnold, Luis, and Clark NOW!" Victor gave a shaking salute. "Yes, ma'am!" Jasmine growled with a smirk. "That was 'No big.' Right, Victor?" Victor paled as it finally hit him like a freight train. _So, Miss Possible and Veronica ARE in a relationship._ Victor thought in defeat.

Once Team Go was assembled, Jasmine did not mince words. "Veronica and Kim have been captured by a group called the Huntsclan." Arnold opened his mouth to interrupt, but Jasmine beat him to it. "Don't give me anything about how this doesn't apply to you, Uncle Arnold!" She growled with a withering glare at the man. "You are already on VERY thin ice after what you did to Heather." His brothers looked between Arnold and Jasmine in shock, but Jasmine didn't acknowledge them. "These people live to kill dragons and their Riders." Victor sat forward. "They don't have Foresworn. Do they?" Jasmine smiled at Victor, a smile that reminded him of Kim. "Thankfully, no, but their fortress will be impossible to come at with a direct assault." She could see faces drop in defeat. "You boys don't have a tactical bone in your body." Arnold frowned. "When we have Muscles and No Brain leading us? No." Jasmine nodded. "Have you ever heard of the Trojan Horse?" Luis and Clark were all over that one. "The Greeks at Troy…" Jasmine nodded, pleased with her younger uncles. "You all have repressed your dragon forms for years. That could work for us. Offer me as a peace offering between Team Go and the Huntsclan. Then, we spring the trap."

Kim and Veronica woke up chained in a dungeon. "Aw…Kimmie." Veronica said with a weak smile. "I didn't know you were so kinky." Kim blushed, momentarily mortified. Then, she smiled with tears in her eyes. "We really got in deep this time." She said with a slight frown. Veronica spoke with a confidence that sounded alien to how weak she really felt at the moment. "We will be rescued, Pumpkin." She said. It was then Kim noticed she still wore the gem Veronica gave her. However, when Kim tried to access her armor, a powerful shock coursed through her body and made her cry out in pain. "Figures they would be wise to magical gems." Kim said tiredly. "Our daughter's are smart. They'll come get us."

At that moment, a commotion could be heard above. The first voice Veronica heard was Hego's. "Great Hunsmaster, we bring you a gift to ensure the safety of Go City." They heard footsteps And a voice answered. "You did well for amateurs. This blue one will lead my people to the others." Kim paled. _Blue Dragon? They got Jasmine!_ Kim's frantic thoughts only served to fan Veronica's anger as it spiked to new highs. _That backstabbing, Snake, I'll kill him!_ Veronica thought in rage as her iron-encased hands began to turn the metal cherry red. With a yank, the molten metal slid off Veronica's hands. Then, Veronica turned her attention to Kim and soon had the Rider free as well.

Above Kim and Veronica, all hell broke loose when the men tried to take Jasmine from Team Go. "They're all dragons!" One man cried before he was silenced. _Find your parents, we'll keep the men here._ Victor told her through his dragon form. Jasmine gave a nod of her large head and bounded off in search of her Moms. As she came to the dungeon, Jasmine burned through the heavy oak door with a blast of fire and stared into the eyes of Veronica who held Kim behind her protectively. _It's me._ Jasmine said gently. _I had to knock some sense into Uncle Victor. He'a such a…_ The thought died in Jasmine's mind at Kim's glare. _Right…this way!_ Jasmine found the inexperienced dragons of Team Go had back themselves into a corner in the tight spaces, but there were too many men to take on in their human forms. Two more dragons and a Rider would do little for them because the Huntsclan had them in a bottleneck.

"Numbers count for nothing!" Kim growled as she and Veronica joined the fray. The battle was truly glorious, but the numbers did began to wear on our heroes. As they fought fought, more came to replace those who fell. "Damn…this really is Thermopylae." Veronica growled as she and the others continued to fight in spit of mounting fatigue. "We can't quit!" Kim roared as she sliced a man in half with her sword. "We have to get back to Heather and Katie." Suddenly, a stone brick fell out of the wall. The wall crumbled in a heap on top of the men. _Someone call for backup?!_ Katie's mind suddenly echoed in the minds of the dragons. Rose rode on Jake's back and began to plow through the enemy as Katie and Heather supplied support until the arm began to shrink. _No one messes with my family!_ Katie roared as a torrent swallowed the men.

When the battle was done, Heather smiled at her adopted mothers but paled when she saw Arnold. Katie landed and walked up to the purple dragon. "Come near my sister, and I WILL rip you to shreds!" Arnold couldn't believe it, but this six year old made him want to run and hide at her glare. Victor looked at Veronica apologetically. The Wego twins were too psyched about having taken on an army and won to care. "*ahem* Veronica…" Victor was clearly nervous. "…we have a lot to talk about if you are open to it." Veronica noted that the note of self-righteousness was now gone from Victor's speech. Kim nodded, answering for a stunned Veronica. "We would be happy to hear what you have to say, Victor." Kim turned to Katie as her face soured. "We need to chat, too, young lady!"

 **Please Read and Review**


	13. The Past and Rebuilding Burnt Bridges

**Author's Note:** Almost nine months since my last update on this story. **It is not** **dead!** I've just been REALLY busy with school and life lately. Without further gab, here is chapter 13! 

Chapter Thirteen: The Past and Rebuilding Burnt Bridges

To say the flight home was nerve racking for Katie was an understatement. The young girl felt a wave of fear rise in her mind and crest as the family landed in the front yard of the Go-Possible residence. Katie tensed as she felt Veronica's eyes on her. "Katie, we need to talk." The green woman said with a look in her eyes. Katie flinched at the look and felt her pulse quicken. _This will be painful._ Katie thought as she looked at her feet and slowly walked in the house. Outside the door, Heather smiled at Katie and gave the scared girl a "thumbs up" movement. There was a comfort in the Heather's simple gesture that surprised Katie. "What was that?" The girl mumbled under her breath as she saw both of her parents sitting at the table waiting.

Katie noticed that Kim seemed sympathetic to her daughter's situation while Veronica was angry with her. "What were you thinking, Katie?!" Veronica asked as her hands flared slightly in restrained anger. Katie closed her eyes and looked at both her parents. Kim fought a smile of pride at the fire in Katie's eyes. "You were in trouble. What was I supposed to do?" Katie's voice betrayed her aggravation with Veronica in that moment. "Was I supposed to let those psychotic sons of b-?!" Kim shot Veronica a look. Then, she held up a hand. "Calm down, honey, and just talk to us." Katie nodded, took a deep breath, and visibly relaxed as tension left her body. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it. Just ask Billy." Veronica only nodded curtly before the green woman spoke. "What if you were seriously hurt in the battle?" Veronica said as fear flashed through the woman's mind and caused her to shiver. Kim gripped Veronica's hand. Out of their three children, Veronica was closest to Katie, so thought of harm coming to her youngest daughter affected Veronica on a deeper level.

Kim looked at Katie. "If something happened you…" The redhead spoke softly. When Kim looked at Katie again, there was a long-buried pain in her green eyes. "Do you know?" Kim choked as her emotions came up and threatened to send the woman into a fit of sobs. Veronica held Kim's gaze until she regained her bearings. "You couldn't go home with us for three months after you were born." Kim squeezed her daughter's hand as tears began to well up in Kim's eyes. "We…" The pain in her parents' eyes chipped away at Katie's anger as she watched her parents relive possibly the worst day in their lives. "…didn't know if you were going to make it out of the hospital for a while." Veronica looked at Katie. "We know you are strong; you wouldn't be ours if you weren't." Kim put a hand on Katie's cheek. "However, we are your Moms, and we will always worry." Katie hugged her parents and wiped her eyes as they embraced.

Minutes later, Heather and Katie talked about the discussion between Kim, Veronica, and the fiery child on the swing attached to the front of the house. "I never knew how much pain they went through when I was born," Katie told Heather with a sad expression on her face. "I just HAD to be an idiot and remind them!" Heather shook her head with a smile at her friend. "If you hadn't charged in like that," the slightly older girl signed back before she hugged Katie. Then, the deaf girl continued to sign once she let go of her adoptive sister. "I don't want to know what would have happened." She sighed. "They wouldn't be here to give you that lecture and show you how much they care." Heather's face grew downcast once her hands stopped moving. Katie smiled softly at her friend and took a turn at being the source of comfort. _It really is messed up to think she's technically my cousin instead of my sister._ Katie thought. The two friends unconsciously inched closer together as they sat on the swing in comfortable silence.

Unknown to either of the children, Veronica slipped the front door open and watched them under the cover of night. The green woman turned to her wife, motioned her over, and grinned wickedly as she whispered, "Still think our youngest daughter doesn't know what she wants?" Where Veronica saw budding romance, Kim saw two friends comforting each other. To that end, Kim shook her head and voiced her doubt, "She's too young to know what romance is." Veronica shrugged, "She's highly emotionally developed for one so young. I'm just telling ya what I see, Princess."

Kim nodded and turned back to the table to sit back down at the table but was captured in a fierce grip. Veronica laughed and kissed Kim's cheek. "You remember what it was like when we were still enemies?" Kim stopped and looked at her wife. "I wanted nothing more than to stop you and make sure you stayed in jail for your crimes." Veronica nodded. "That changed, though." Veronica said with a sultry tone. Kim shivered as the tone sent waves of pleasure through her body. Kim looked at the green woman with her best attempt at a glare, which was damn near impossible with the desire building inside the redhead. "Didn't it, Kimmie?" Veronica whispered in Kim's ear. Kim's knees buckled at her wife's hot breath on the redhead's neck.

Before Veronica could work her magic on her Kimmie further, the sound of a jet engine outside the house destroyed the mood Veronica was working so hard to build and maintain. _Damn you, Victor!_ Veronica growled mentally as she felt Kim tense in her grip and sighed because the moment was now thoroughly destroyed. "What do you want, Victor?" Kim growled as she glared at her brother-in-law. Veronica smiled when she saw this. _Maybe the mood will be salvageable._ The green woman dared to hope as her other brothers walked in.

"Kim, Shego;" Victor's voice didn't carry the same pompous air it usually did when he spoke. Kim raised an eyebrow at the man when she noticed this change. Victor walked to a seat at the dining room table. "If I may be so bold as to speak freely in a household that doesn't desire my company, let me just say I'm sorry." It was Veronica's turn to be shocked. Victor NEVER apologized for anything. This led Veronica to the next logical question: "Why are you sorry?" Kim felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she saw the look in Victor's eyes. Kim's mind worked frantically to find a solution. Then, the former teen hero and current Mom of three saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

Taking a stab in the dark, Kim called, "Arnold, what do you think you're doing?" The shrinking man froze. "Get back here now, Young Man!" Kim growled as she unconsciously slipped into "Scolding Mode" in spite of Arnold being older than her by at least seven or eight years. Veronica gave Kim a look that was a cross between disbelief and outright laughter. When Arnold responded just like a caught child, Veronica could no longer hold in her laughter and began openly laughing at the effect Kim had on Arnold. "You will NOT see Heather unless Veronica and/or I are with you. Understood?" Arnold somehow found the confidence to smirk at Kim and open his mouth in retort, but the confidence dried up like water on the surface of Mercury when the purple man saw his sister ignite her left hand in warning.

"Now, what do the four of you want?" Kim asked with a bite in her tone that wasn't there before. Luis and Clark smiled at Kim and Veronica while multiple duplicates restrained and gagged the older brothers. "We want…" Luis started. "…to be a family again and be able to see our nieces." Kim and Veronica looked at each other. Veronica looked at her twin brothers. "Do you know what Victor did to us when Kim tried that with wedding invitations?" Clark nodded his head as his twin looked over at Victor with a glare. The man sighed. Before he could defend himself, the strongman's youngest brothers produced a CD. They frowned and handed the disk to Kim and Veronica. "Jim and Tim recorded the whole event on here."

Once Kim began to play the disk, Victor began to sweat. There, before them, the event of Kim and Veronica's wedding unfolded. It was a simple affair. Veronica's brothers were on one side of the aisle with some of Veronica's friends. The other side of the aisle was packed with friends and the entire Possible Clan and Kim's friends. The wedding went off without a hitch until the Justice of the Peace said, "If anyone has any just cause why these two should not wed, speak-" Victor's slurred voce broke out. "I O-OBJECT!" Veronica glared at her brother as Kim facepalmed to hide the tears in her eyes. Victor didn't stop there, however. "Kim, I always h- h- had loved you." Kim marched up to the man in her wedding dress and gripped his neck as the redhead let her temper flare. "You WILL NOT RUIN this for me!"Kim then proceeded to clone herself, had a clone hold Victor still by the collar, had another burn his face, and had the third clone punch him repeatedly until he left the ceremony as a whimpering mass of a "man".

As Clark cut the video, Luis looked at his sister and sister-in-law with a hopeful smile. "Would you want to renew your vows and try again?" Veronica gave Arnold a questioning look to which the man nodded. "Consider it an attempt at an apology from _us_ , sis." Arnold said as the Wego Twins nodded in agreement. Veronica wasn't sure if she heard right. _Did Arnold just use a second person plural pronoun?!_ Kim smiled at the thought and squeezed Veronica's hand. "I would marry her over and over again for eternity if I could." Kim looked at Veronica.

"What do you say?" Veronica grinned. "I'd love to, but we're only married legally." She laughed at Kim's stunned expression. "We are only bound on the surface through the gem." She cupped Kim's face in her hands. "I want you to participate in Dragon Bonding Ceremony to give us a True Dragon-Rider Bond." Veronica kissed Kim gently before she glared at Victor who shank away at the hidden fury in Veronica's eyes. "It can't be stopped by drunken idiots."

 **Please Read, Review, and suggest ideas for the Bonding Ceremony.**


End file.
